


予鸟之爱

by IIMikan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I need to stop watching Ever After, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMikan/pseuds/IIMikan
Summary: 华生对福尔摩斯拒绝他并不感到惊讶。毕竟，他想着，世间像你这样高尚、勇敢、聪慧又美丽的鸟儿，怎么会爱上像我这样微不足道的鱼呢？你怎会为我这迟钝、愚笨、受限的东西献上歌声呢？
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	予鸟之爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To love a bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375232) by [RatTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale). 



华生紧紧抱住她，任凭她的泪水在自己的肩膀上流下。唐纳德·梅森躺在不到六英尺远的地方，伤口中涌出的血流过头顶。那人的手中仍紧握着枪。

娜塔莉娅女士将头埋进他的胸口。华生吸引了站在门口的朋友的目光，他的表情难以捉摸，但在相处这么多年后，华生不难看出这其中同时混合着失望与关切。福尔摩斯为得出结论而高兴，但事件的结果却让他感觉像是被欺骗了。

一个女仆被喊来，很快娜塔莉娅女士就被带出房间，她仍泪流不止。华生注视她离开，知道他明早离开庄园时会检查她。福尔摩斯带着好奇的目光走近尸体。

“他太不珍重生命了。”华生站在几英尺外说。

福尔摩斯耸肩，“这不重要，我认为他这么做的原因更让人感兴趣。”

“哦，福尔摩斯，”压抑着对这个人的死的冷淡的叹息，华生说，“他这么做是出于爱。”

“啊！”福尔摩斯的眼神突然一亮，“是的，但这是出于一种被压抑的爱，一种强烈的愿望，我亲爱的朋友，是对于他所得不到的东西爱与愿望。”

“你对这一点感兴趣？”

“当然！”他似乎因华生怀疑他关注的重点而被冒犯了，“犯罪动机与犯罪事实同样重要。”他指了指那具尸体，“梅森先生被欲望驱使，想和一个并不爱他的人共处，他对这个人永远求而不得，但他愿意忍受这一切，来确保她清楚他的感受。他多么渴望着她啊。这愚蠢的努力，最终带来悲剧的结果。”

“我想，这种动机比你所预料的要普遍的多。”

这语气比话语的内容影响更甚，正在检查的福尔摩斯突然停下了，他讶异和震惊的表情对华生受伤的自尊既是一种安慰，又是一次深深的伤害。他当然已经忘记了。虽然只过去了两星期，但福尔摩斯会忘记任何对他没有影响的事，无论这对华生而言有多么痛苦。

尽管情况十分糟糕，华生还是找到了微笑——甚至轻笑的力量。“就像我母亲过去常说的那样，”他的笑容突然凝固了，“游鱼从不该爱上飞鸟。”

紧接着又是一阵沉默。

“华——”

“该走了，”他低着头说，“我去看看他们有没有派警察来。”

在福尔摩斯有机会追问任何事之前，他就离开了。

他们决定乘晚班火车。两个人都渴望回家，这次，华生非常乐于放弃一张舒适的床铺，只为快点回到贝克街。意料之中，车厢里格外安静，长时间的折磨让他们都疲惫不堪。

尽管躺在床上，华生还是不能入睡。他的脑海内不断想象着梅森先生发现自身所处境地的可怕情况。他所忍受的痛苦和伤害是由一个女孩的迟钝造成的，她不明白如此之久的苦苦思恋意味着什么。

这些想象带来了无比痛苦的回忆。

华生发现自己不可救药地爱上了一个本不该爱上的人更，这情感更甚于梅森先生。那个人当然就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。作为一个正直且存有理性的人，华生设法隐藏住这日益增长的可怕感情。他绝不会冒险用愚蠢的冲动毁坏自己无比珍视的友谊。

但多年的同伴关系与友谊使这种感情越发丰富，最终华生不得不承认他深陷于爱恋之中。那并不是顿悟，没有思想上的冲击或是无比的讶异。晨光破晓之时他轻易地接受了事实，那一刻过往的安眠已去，而战争迫在眉睫。

同一天晚上，他保证自己要将感情藏在心间。福尔摩斯是他的朋友，他的依傍和最亲密的伙伴，他不能轻易冒险。

但是，当然，思想并不总是能很好地听从头脑的指挥。两星期前，那个夏日的午后，福尔摩斯沐浴在温暖的阳光中，间或露出一丝微笑。华生被如此美丽的景象触动了，强烈的情感促使他不经思考地行动起来。

他伸出手握住福尔摩斯柔软的手指，话语十分平静，“你是我的挚爱，福尔摩斯。”

他完全不知道自己预料的结果是什么，或许是接受、愤怒或是惊讶——但是对方的笑容突然褪去了，取而代之的冷淡表情足以让他立刻松开手。“原谅我，福尔摩斯。”请原谅我，他想着，因恐惧而头晕目眩、心跳加速。

福尔摩斯碰了碰他的肩膀，脸上的表情令人难以分辨，然后说：“当然没关系，我们可以忘记这一切。”

华生从床上坐起来，火车的运行和自己飞速的思绪使他无法入睡。他抛开毯子，瞥了一眼福尔摩斯，穿上鞋子与外套离开隔间。他沿着长长的走廊到了火车尾部，夜色凝重而又温暖。

最后一扇门通往外部的小平台。他需要空气。外头很凉爽，华生走近栏杆，支起胳膊，看着深沉的黑暗在轮廓和阴影间匆匆而过。

“我们可以忘记这一切。”

那时他如释重负，并没细想实际上这是拒绝。福尔摩斯没有把他轰出去，没有揍他，也没有把他送进警局。没关系，华生犯了错误，却并没有失去他最亲爱的朋友。

他点燃一支烟。

这并不意味着他没有受伤，那晚回到自己的卧室后，压倒性的失望使他无法入睡。当然，他对结果并不应该感到惊讶。

毕竟，他想着，世间像你这样高尚、勇敢、聪慧又美丽的鸟儿，怎么会爱上像我这样微不足道的鱼呢？你怎会为我这迟钝、愚笨、受限的东西献上歌声呢？

华生擦了擦眼睛，惊奇地发现其中有泪水。他用了很长时间才止住颤抖的叹息。没关系。至少，他依旧是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的朋友，对他的仁慈心存感激才是最该关注的事。

门开了，华生掐灭烟头转过身，期待是售票员请他回到住处。他停下了，“福尔摩斯？”

福尔摩斯关上身后的门，黑暗中很难看清他的表情，华生等待着。福尔摩斯一言不发地走来，用一只手臂环住华生支在栏杆上的胳膊。华生向后靠了靠，对他朋友的行为感到好奇，但当然没有反对。

微弱的灯光下，他看见他的朋友正沉思、考虑、斟酌。

“我吵醒你了吗？”华生问，很快他笑了，“也许问题应该是，你怎么知道我在这里？”

说话时福尔摩斯注视着他，脸上若有所思，并且紧张。华生担忧起来，但仍保持微笑，希望能减轻他朋友的忧虑。

“我讨厌你那种笑容。”福尔摩斯突然说，这让华生退缩了，但他继续说下去，“当你不想让我知道你受伤时，就会这样。”

华生转过身，盯着火车下方滑出的铁轨。“当你的病人重病或生命垂危，或者当你知道有朋友去世时，你都会这样。”他紧紧抓住他的胳膊，“但这次我明白，是我的缘故。”

“我很抱歉，福尔摩斯。”华生最终说，“仅仅是这个案子的缘故，明天我就没事了，然后我们可以把这一切都抛在脑后。”

他们静静站着，看风景呼啸而过。

“我没有......”他停下了，华生转向他，注意到与两周前相同的平静表情。他咽了口吐沫，突然紧张起来。“我拒绝你并不是因为你不英俊或是没有吸引力，”他抓得更紧了，“恰恰相反，我亲爱的华生。”

华生叹了口气，但还是笑了，福尔摩斯有时会像这样贴心，“我感谢你，福尔摩斯，但你没必要这么做。”

“如果你不相信其他的事，那至少相信我接下来所说的话。”他挺直身子拉住华生，让他们能面对面交谈，“那时我拒绝了，华生，因为我......我很害怕。”这个词似乎紧紧卡在他喉咙里，说出口异常困难。“我从未恋爱过，你知道的，我甚至从未以任何形式表现亲密关系，”他的嘴角露出一个破碎的微笑，“而你呢，曾与跨越三大洲的人交往。你能轻易俘获别人的心，如同你能赢得别人的信任。而我，只是如海洋般广袤的仰慕者中的一员。”

他的目光转向自己的双手，用拇指在手掌上勾画模糊的图案。“所以你看，这种情况下，我是鱼，而你是飞鸟。”

华生顿时怒中火烧，“我一点都不想听到这些，”此刻他伸出手，握住福尔摩斯冰冷的双手，“我一生都致力于将你的辉煌记录在纸上，你永远都是一只飞鸟，福尔摩斯。”

福尔摩斯笑了，更加真诚地说：“那么我们是两只飞鸟了。”他们的目光交织，眼神中都带有一丝忧虑，“或许两只鸟儿能够相亲相爱？”

华生没有回答。他还能回答些什么呢？他完全不知道福尔摩斯接下来会说什么。如果预感正确，他当然不希望毁掉接下来会发生的事。

福尔摩斯飞快地扫了一眼走廊，把华生拉进一个黑暗的小角落，在那里，他们几乎看不见对方。“某种程度上，我在梅森先生身上看到了自己的影子。因为被拒绝不仅带来痛苦，还会伴随毁灭性的结局。”他紧紧握住华生的手。“我完全不明白自己曾因什么想法而拒绝你的求爱。但是现在我发现，拒绝自身的想法，拒绝你，是无比痛苦的。”

华生的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动，他喉咙干涩，浑身发热又浑身冰冷，狂喜而充满期待。

“你还想继续追究此事吗？”他低语，含蓄地表达着自己的意思。

华生点头，“当然，胜过一切。”

“那么如果我们这么做，”福尔摩斯凑过身来，轻轻将前额贴向华生的额头，“答应我，我永远不会失去你的友谊。”

“哦，福尔摩斯，”他贴近，让彼此的鼻尖相碰，“我绝不会冒这样的风险，我也珍视这份友谊。”

再一次的呼吸之后，福尔摩斯点头，带着极大的犹豫分开了。

“很好，那我想我们是在恋爱了。”他试图挣脱，但华生迅速抓住他的手。

面对福尔摩斯惊讶的表情，华生微笑了，“别以为在说出这么美妙的事后，不接上一个吻就能逃脱。”

即使在黑暗中华生也能看到他脸上讶异的光芒，他注意到对方喉结在咽口水时的颤动，还有微微颤抖的双手。华生皱起眉头，再一次担忧起来，“你愿意让我吻你吗？”

福尔摩斯吃力地呼吸着，缓缓点头，“夜间我常常想到这种事。”

那时你会触摸自己吗？这话很快就被咽进肚子，福尔摩斯还不习惯这种事，捉弄他是不明智的。福尔摩斯靠近说：“那么，我希望你能让这幻想成真。”

接着，他吻了他。

这只是一次甜蜜的唇间碰触，华生能感受到福尔摩斯在他的手掌下颤抖，呼吸中掺杂小小的喘息。他碰到福尔摩斯的肩膀，揉了揉那紧绷的肌肉，移开嘴唇。福尔摩斯叹息着反扑回去，华生在这突如其来的袭击下惊讶地漏出一声呻吟。

当他们分开时，福尔摩斯穷追不舍，渴望得到更多。华生微笑着轻轻啄了他的嘴唇，然后在他耳边轻声说，“我们该回去了。”

过了一会儿，他眼中的阴霾才消散，然后恍然大悟。福尔摩斯又咽了口唾沫，睁大眼睛，满怀希望地点了点头。华生牵着他的手，领着他穿过走廊，回到房间，两只鸟儿在那里互相探索，直到清晨到来。


End file.
